Sonic's secret
by Frost-the-Cat
Summary: Sonic has a secret that no one knows BowserxSonic YAOI sex dont enter if you dont like yaoi just to waste my time


**Hmm... I have been bored and i love this couple and i wanted to do a one shot. Enjoy~ (for those of you daring enough to read my drabble) **

**Warning: Size differences (seriously) and of course sex... gay sex... YAOI =P and the ill use of a metal baseball bat hehe...**

**I dont own Sonic or Bowser and anyone in the SSB universe you know ^^**

Sonic's secret

Sonic had a secret. A big secret that could possibly ruin most of his friendships. Did he care? Not at all. His secret was that he had a lover who not supposed to be a lover but an enemy... But when Sonic thought about it, he has no reason to see him as an enemy... Sure they used to fight but they never, like, hated each other like he hates Eggman and his lover hate Mario. It was like neutral fighting that eventually turned to love...

Sonic laid in his bed at the Smash Brother Mansion just staring at the ceiling thinking. He doesn't normally think too deeply but at this moment, he couldn't help it. The koopa king is actually very nice once you get to know him and his kids aren't any different. In fact, he couldn't really figure out why everyone one (excluding himself) hated him so much... If its because hes always 'kidnapping' Peach then that's a really stupid reason in Sonic's mind. I mean its obvious the blond ditz can take care of herself... Sonic had nothing against her but he couldn't help but think that she lets Bowser take her on purpose just so Mario can rescue her...

Sonic shrugged and turned on his side to stare out the window at the night sky. Stars dotted the blackened sky beautifully and he couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. He could still remember how he and Bowser first started dating. It was a stressful day for Sonic so he took a transporter to Final Destination, since no one goes there as much since Master Hand was defeated, for a little peace and quiet and that's when he found Bowser...

*flashback*

Sonic had arrived in Final Destination hoping for a little peace but got just the opposite. As soon as he arrived he found Bowser spewing fire and going on a little rampage around the place. Sonic blinked in confusion but before he could leave Bowser caught wind of him and decided to use him as a target.

Didn't take much for Sonic to retaliate. Soon the 2 were in an all-out battle. Fire breath, Spindash, Shell smash, Spring kicks. Eventually, a mega mushroom appeared and Sonic, being faster then his opponent, was able to catch it first. It melted into his body and Sonic grew to be as big as Bowser's normal size. He saw the king stiffen and stare for a bit which confused Sonic but he snapped out of it as soon as Bowser tackled him to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground together, dodging sharp claws and punches, trying to get the other to submit. The mega mushroom adds to Sonics strength as well but it still wasn't enough to hold the giant 400 pound koopa king down. Bowser was eventually able to pin the blue speedster down. Sonic struggled and struggled until the mega mushroom wore off and he shrunk back to normal size.

He had no chance of escaping without the power from the mushroom so he went limp and pouted. He half expected either for Bowser to eat him, set him on fire, or throw him off the ring all with a roar of triumph.

Neither happened.

Instead Bowser just held him down with one massive, scaly, clawed hand. Sonic jumped when he felt his muzzle on his back and his breath hot enough to burn. Bowser sniffed at him a bit before running his tongue on his back. Sonic wanted to scream out and struggle but his soft tongue felt... good on his back. It calmed and relaxed him in way he couldn't figure out. His body refused to move away from them warmth anyways...

Bowser eventually pulled away from the blue hedgehog and lifted his hand then flipped the Sonic onto his back. Sonic stared at him for a bit. Bowsers face held no sick amusement or evil intention. Bowser just stared at him with true innocent curiosity... Sonic sat up, his eyes never leaving Bowsers and coughed.

"Um..."

Sonic really had no idea what to say. Bowser plopped down on his butt and grunted.

"I'm sorry i couldn't help it. You felt very soft in my hand."

Sonic blinked at him and a really awkward silence followed until Sonic decided to break it.

"Why were you all upset earlier?"

Bowser snorted. "The usual really. You know i have a short fuse... and a big temper..."

Sonic nodded. "Yes i know. To be honest, i don't know why you keep trying to catch her when you know Mario is just going to swoop in and snatch her back..."

"Well at first i saw it this way; Princess peach, King Koopa. I figured if anyone is suited to be my bride she is. I don't know why she always acts like i'm going to rape her or something. I've never hurt her..." Bowser grumbled.

"You know she doesn't like you..." Sonic drawled.

"I know but it was worth a shot" Bowser muttered then laid on his side and tapped one claw against the floor. "After a bit I just kidnapped her out of boredom. My kids tried to catch her too since they think the same way i do, as to say, since shes a princess they wanted her as their mother"

Sonic hummed. "Ok... But why always Peach?"

"It doesn't matter if i catch Peach or Daisy its the same fucking results" Bowser shrugged one shoulder then rolled onto his belly. "I could just give up but i'm a very sore loser"

Sonic couldn't help chuckling at that. "I noticed..."

Bowser shrugged that off. "Losing the princess is not what irks me though. Not anymore anyways. Its that little fucktard Mario. Ugh! Every time i get close to beating him _something_ happens!"

Sonic thought for a bit. "He is very annoying at times... But i tend not to fight him much anyways..."

"I'd love to grind that midget into dust..." Bowser growled out then sighed. "Oh well it doesn't matter. I don't plan on taking the ditz anytime soon anyways. Maybe if i want her to make me a cake or something..."

"I'm pretty sure asking would be better then kidnapping and demanding..."

"Yes because as we all know i can easily just walk in and ask politely to make me a cake and **not **get chased away" Bowser said sarcastically while staring at Sonic in amusement.

Sonic couldn't fight the smile he felt creeping onto his face. "I guess~"

Silence stretched out again between the 2 and for the first time, Sonic saw something other then resentment in the kings features.

"Maybe i'm just not cut out for love..."

That made Sonic's ears perk. "Don't say that. Everyone can love. You're just going at it the wrong way. Maybe you could try asking instead of kidnapping."

Sonic saw Bowsers eyes glow briefly. "Like who?... Everyone pretty much hates me..."

Sonic looked away. "I wouldn't say everyone..."

Bowser made Sonic look at him with his hand. "Oh yeah?..."

Sonic suddenly felt his face hot. "Uhn... I don't hate you... I just figured... you know... we're supposed to be enemies..."

"Mhm..." Sonic didn't know Bowser could move so fast... Before he could blink Bowser had him cradled in his arms and he was back in sitting position. Being in Bowsers arms made Sonic relize exactly how small he was compared to the king. He still towered over him in his regal appearance. He was positive he blushed this time.

He heard Bowsers echoing chuckle and pouted. "Whats so funny?"

"That blush of yours," Bowser said smirking. "You know, we're not technically enemies. I have nothing against you and you have nothing against me..."

Sonic blinked and looked up in time to see the kings tongue before his face got licked. Sonic was gonna protest but the words got stunk in his throat when Bowser licked him again. Instead he just let a whine escape then mentally cursed himself.

"I would just kiss you... but your mouth is too small..." Bowser grumbled licking him again.

Sonic put a hand on his cheek and Bowser looked into his sparkling green eyes. "Is this your way of asking me out?" He said amused.

"Maybe. I know you said i should ask first-"

"I meant with words."

"Well i'm not good with words." Bowser smirked and licked Sonics lips. "So will you?"

Sonic stared into his eyes for a while before chuckling and shaking his head. "Sure. We'll see where this ends up"

Bowser just winked and continued licking him with Sonic occasionally licking back.

*end flashback*

'That was a good day...'

It's been a few months since that happened. He didn't know love could develop so strongly so quickly but it did. His love for the koopa king was, dare i say it, bigger then the universe. And he knew for a fact that he wasn't mistaking it for lust because, believe it or not, Bowser hasn't taken him yet. Well they have oral (a lot) but never actual sex.

Which frankly made Sonic a bit upset.

He could see the love in Bowsers eyes when hes with him, can feel it when those lethal claws are so gently running over his body but he has to wonder why Bowser hasn't even tried to fuck him yet! Sonic even tries to seduce him into taking him, but he only ever gets a slap on the ass and then the evil king distracts him with his tongue. His tongue was _talented_~

Sonic rolled onto his belly and closed his eyes. He wanted his kingy a bit too much. He couldn't get him out of his head. His bulky body, his fierce but gentle eyes, his razor sharp claws... not to mention his dick.

Sonic was sure it had to have been at least one foot long and three inches thick. When he first laid eyes on it he was thinking about making a mini crown just for it, it stood so tall and proud likes its owner. Sonic was supposed to expect for him to be so **big** seeing how Bowser himself is about 7 feet and 400 hundred pounds of muscle. (A/N: how is it Mario can swing him around like a doll again?)

Sonic groaned into his pillow as he pictured Bowser holding him on his lap and grinding against his ass. Sonic tail wagged and his hands strayed down to his own growing hardness as he let his mind wander right into the gutter. He gripped himself and panted, his mind showing him a clear picture of Bowsers cock rubbing against him while pre drips from the head.

"Bowser..." Sonic moaned softly into the pillow as he rubbed himself. He could practically hear Bowsers low growl of approval as he pressed against his virgin hole. He squeezed himself hard and practically started to hump his own hand. He pictured a rough, fast claiming, Bowser roaring out his pleasure and drowning out Sonics own screams for more. He could only imagine what it would feel like when Bowsers thickness started to swell with an up coming release.

Sonic yelled into his pillow and came all over his bed but when he didn't feel a warm rush flow into him, he opened his eyes and remembered it was just his mind drunk on hormones again... He sat up and panted a bit. He was still horny and hard. He wanted his koopa king. And he was gonna have him.

XXX

Bowser was up late seeing how he couldn't sleep. He was hungry and horny the worst of all combinations. He crawled out of bed and crept downstairs so he wouldn't wake any of his kids. He made a beeline for the kitchen. Obviously, the horny thing wouldn't be satisfied til morning or late afternoon whenever he can get his claws on his blue speedster.

Even then he still might not be totally satisfied because oral wasn't quite helping to keep his hormones in check lately... But he refused to have sex Sonic. He didn't want to hurt him. The realization of this scared him at the same time proved that he really did fall in love with the little blue hedgehog. He never even felt this way for Peach in all honesty.

When he made it to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a giant turkey leg and some cake. He sat in front of the fridge and ate in silence for 2 reason. One he really didn't feel like moving and two he was hoping the cool air might cool him off some. Cold blooded yes but he does have internal fire if he were to get too cold... It didn't help anyways.

In fact, eating the cake that Sonic had made for him only made him think of Sonic more (no shit) and his lithe form. The way his body moved when he walked, he could tell the hedgehog was extremely flexible and he couldn't help but think what he would look like under him squirming and screaming in pleasure...

Bowser twitched and bit down a bit too hard on the turkey leg making the bone snap in two. It took him a moment to realize and when he did he just continued eating as if nothing happened... His raging libido was starting to annoy him...

Eventually he decided sitting in front of the fridge wasn't going to help at all, so he closed the door and left after he finished his snack. As he was leaving, he felt someone grab his tail and stiffened. When he heard the familiar chuckle he relaxed and grumbled, "It's a good thing you're cute..."

Sonic smiled and let him go. Bowser turned to him and his nose twitched.

'Jeez i can smell the arousal all over him...'

Bowser swallowed noticeably then coughed. "So what bring you here so late at night?"

Sonic just continued to smile, which he found a little creepy, but when Sonic started to rub himself against him he knew exactly what he wanted and stiffened again.

"Come on Bowser~ I know you want me as badly as i want you~ Sonic purred then began to rub his butt against his crotch.

Bowser grunted then picked him up. "Sonic stop it. I don't want to have sex with you..."

He saw Sonic pout sadly and flinched inwardly. "It's not that i don't _want to_ i just... I don't want to hurt you..."

Sonic actually looked confused. "Hurt me?"

"Sonic you've seen how big i am. I don't want to lose control and end up hurting you."

Sonic stared quietly then smiled and slipped out of Bowsers grip to rub at Bowsers peeking dick head. "I'm sure you won't love... Even if you do snap you won't hurt me on purpose. I believe that."

Bowser bit back a moan but once he felt his tongue on his crotch, he snapped. He picked him up and walked back to his bedroom. He heard Sonic giggle a bit but his mind was a bit cloudy at the moment. The only thought that registered was to fuck the blue one senseless.

He took him upstairs to his bedroom, closed the door, then put him down on the floor. His bedroom wasn't plan but it wasn't all shiny like you'd expect it to be either. It was nice and comfy with a king size bed (or maybe 2 pushed together) covered with silky sheets that's been rumpled up and tossed around. Bowser however kept Sonic on the plush carpeting mostly to avoid a broken bed.

Bowser sat down then pinned the blue one down with one hand while he contemplated how he was gonna stretch him out... He couldn't use his fingers. No matter how gentle he may try to be Sonic's inner skin would never handle his sharp claws. He looked around a bit and found his metal bat not too far away. He took it and licked it to lube it up a bit before pressing it against Sonic puckered entrance.

He heard Sonic gasp from the cold steel then felt him flinch when he pushed it in. Bowser bit his lip but kept pushing it in watching as Sonics entrance widened out and took it in almost greedily. He felt himself get harder and drooled a bit.

He moved the bat in and out enjoying the soft moans coming from his hedgehog love. When he felt that he was stretched out enough, he pulled the bat out and flipped Sonic onto his back. Sonic had the cutest look right now, panting lightly and his cheek tinted pink. Bowser felt himself lick his lips then hovered over him and grinded against him to get more pre to fall so he can lube himself up a bit. Sonic didn't seem to mind from the moans he was letting out.

Bowser then started to push into Sonic's tightness slowly...

One, two, three inches...

"Hah..."

Four, five, six inches...

"Grrr..."

Seven, eight, nine inches...

"Bowser..."

Ten, eleven, twelve inches...

Bowser couldn't believe it. Sonic was able to take all of him... He felt very snug inside Sonic so he decided he'd be surprised later. He started moving slowly, pulling out all the way leaving only the tip then pushing all the way back in.

"Ahh... Hah..." Sonic moaned and lifted his hips to meet Bowsers glides halfway. They kept up this pace for a few minutes before Bowser grabbed his hips and slammed into him getting a loud scream from the hedgy. Bowser then proceeded to pounding the living daylight out of his love.

"Ahh! Bowser!" Sonic screamed and moaned and fidgeted and Bowser was enjoying every moment of it. He nuzzled into his neck and growled out his pleasure as he pounded into him.

Bowser felt himself start to swell and picked up the pace drive hard fast thrusts into him. Sonic arched his back and let out something that sounded like a cross between a scream and a squeal. Bowser smirked and hit the spot again getting the same reaction.

"Ah! That spot...! So good!" Sonic yelled out. He spread his legs wider allowing Bowser to dominate him. Bowser growled his thanks and pounded into his sweetspot harder and harder with each thrust.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna cum!"

Bowser continued to pound into him until one last scream ripped from Sonic throat before he released his load all over himself and Bowser. The king, on the other hand, was not yet ready. He slowed down but kept it rough. Sonic panted when Bowser pulled away and mewled in pleasure when he slammed back in. Bowser felt Sonic tighten around him immensely and roared out in pleasure as he filled Sonic with his seed.

The sudden warmth made Sonic jump but he let a loving moan out as his inner walls massaged Bowsers dick until he was completely empty and Sonic was completely full. Bowser held himself over Sonic for a while, panting, then pulled out slowly and sat up pulling Sonic into his arms as the blue one just laid against him, full and satisfied.

Bowser grunted. "I hope i didn't hurt you too bad..."

Sonic reached up lazily then flicked his nose making the koopa king jump. "Stop being so overprotective... I'm fine... Well walking will be a challenge but that was great. We are definitely doing that again."

"Heh sadist..."

"I'm not a sadist... I just love you..." Sonic said winking.

Bowser smiled then stood up and took Sonic to the bed. He tucked him in and licked him.

"I love you too..."

_So Sonic's secret is that he fell for the enemy..._

_But they were never really enemies in the first place now were they?..._

_*wink*_

**The End! =D I love this coupling... Unfortunately you don't see many of these or any actually. Its sad... i would love to see art on this couple. You can't tell me no ones thought of this before... -_- **

**Flames are welcome but i see anything about gayness i will delete your comment T_T Reviews would be lovely but i don't expect anyone to read this anyways. (to be honest i had trouble gathering the courage to post this 0.o)**


End file.
